


My Memory and Heart Remain Velvet

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: After the Velvet Divorce ties and affections remain despite or perhaps because of everything. Their nations are tied by history, culture, and even borders and so they will always remain in each other's lives and hearts. Slovakia and Czechia have a reminder of this fact one summer evening in a chance encounter.A small velvet pair drabble for rare pair week, the prompt was flowers.





	My Memory and Heart Remain Velvet

Ever since the Velvet Divorce, which Slovakia insisted on calling the Gentle Divorce, the chata on the Czech and Slovak border was a lonely thing. 

It was still maintained and kept by both of them at separate times, but they hardly ever visited together. However due to their separate maintenance the house was clean, tidy,and safe and more important the garden filled with flowers and food plants bloomed every spring and summer for a little more than two decades. The most eye catching thing in the garden was a patch of roses; large, red, luscious, blooming with fragrance, and bursting with color. It was lovingly tended by both Czechia and Slovakia though neither knew it and thought it was all them.

They weren’t intentionally avoiding one another. It was partly bad luck, partly an awkwardness at being exes (though they were still friends), and partly political and nation reasons they always missed one another. Slovakia himself never had much time to show up in the early days of his Independence with Meciar as his boss and Czechia was far too proud to ask about how he was doing at the time, in any case he was far too proud to show his face to her too. However time progressed and things changed for both of them in both good and bad ways. They were now in the EU, Meciar was gone, and now they in the Visigrad Four and one fateful day twenty-six years after they separated, yet had not gone their separate ways they encountered one another again.

“Ah…so what’re you doing here? Did you miss me so much you just had to come here to…to think of me?” Slovakia was only teasing and wasn’t quite sure if she did miss their times here together or not. At times he did, though his nostalgia wasn’t as strong as it was in the years of Mecair. He also almost brought up the past in words, but caught himself beforehand. It left him uneasy, since to this day he still didn’t truly know how to feel other than the vague buzz of nostalgia and unease. Czechia for her part made a little indignant “O” with her mouth. Her brows were furrowed and cheeks had a mild blush though that could of been from the act of pulling weeds as her hands were covered in over-sized gloves and she was bending over the dirt shod in shocks, dandles, and wearing a rather garish yellow shirt with a cartoon mole on it. “Of course not! Silly Janko I come here all the time. This has nothing to do with you.” However it partly did. “I’m sure you wish it did though, but what are you doing here? I think you’re the one missing this place more.”

Slovakia refused to admit such a thing, but he did miss it. “But I always come here too! I find it a little hard to believe we’ve never caught each other all this time Liba.” Czechia huffed, “Well I’m not lying and if both of us are speaking truth then I supposed we haven’t. Still, I’ll permit you to stay and visit whenever you’d like simply because I’m one of the most gracious and hospitable nations.” She paused, “As long as you’ll let me drop in one of your spas next weekend. I adore mine and they’re the best, but I’ve worn them all out for now and need something different.” Slovakia laughed, “You mean mine are better, but I’ll let you as long as I come too.” She crossed her arms and said,  
“Don’t be such a silly thing.”

He stood there awkwardly for a moment as she continued to dig into the dirt. “Like a little mole,” he teased. “And I guess it makes sense…that you’ve been taking care of the roses too. They’ve grown so much in the years.” It was a complement yes, but a slightly self depreciating one. She had always been better at him at various thing, he thought though it irked him at times. “Does this mean you’re their mama and I’m their papa, since we’ve been secretly raising them together?” She turned around quickly, this time there was no mistaking it, it wasn’t huge but there was a blush on Czechia’s face. It pleased Slovakia but also gave him a strange pang in his heart he couldn’t place. “Don’t be so ridiculous! Plants can’t have parents, and definitely not mothers,” she said practically. He smiled a little and contained teasing, “No, no Liba you’re their mother just like you’re that goat you gave me’s mother and I’ll be their father. They won’t be made orphans and I know mama loves them all very much.” “I’m not their mother,” she insisted. “You said that, but I know your heart Liba,” he said. She started at him, seeming to pull the last weed. “Oh do you? Then what does my heart want you to do now?”

She regretted those words the moment they left her mouth. There was a silence between them and he looked away, “Ah….I suppose…” He wanted to say many things, but found he couldn’t. “…I guess I don’t know.” “Then you don’t know my heart, not really. In that case we should continue to both spend the weekend here so you can reactant yourself and spend time with your silly ‘children’ too.” He turned and looked back at her smiling slightly, though in his heart perhaps he wished he still had responded differently. Despite this, this time he felt his own face growing warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Slovaks sometimes call the Velvet Divorce the gentle divorce.   
> A chata is typically a cottage in the countryside or mountains that many Czechs and Slovaks had starting in the 1920's. Many were constructed by the families who owned and lived in them.  
> Vladimir Meciar was an authoritarian and corrupt leader of Slovakia in the 90's. He was prime minster three times


End file.
